Avada Kedavra Eyes
by The Blueberry Blonde
Summary: Harry Potter is most commonly described as someone who who looks exactly like James Potter, with Lily Potter's eyes and a lightning bolt scar. But most people don't know the truth. Most people can't be bothered to look past the surface. Most people accept everyone else's observations of him and focus solely on the scar. They never truly look at his eyes. Warning: Abuse mentioned
1. The Eyes of Harry James Potter

Harry Potter is most commonly described as someone who who looks exactly like James Potter, with Lily Potter's eyes and a lightning bolt scar. But most people don't know the truth. Most people can't be bothered to look past the surface. Most people accept everyone else's observations of him and focus solely on the scar. They never truly look at his eyes.

Everyone says that his eyes are his mother's. That is not entirely true. Sure, he might have the shape and framing of her eyes, but not necessarily the color. Sure, they're green, but people always forget that there are different shades of green.

Lily Potter's eyes were a shade of bright and pure green; a fresh, emerald lawn in the middle of springtime. They were happiness.

Harry Potter did not have these eyes.

Some people may argue that he did in fact have these eyes, they were just darkened by the horrors of his past. Yes, that is true. But, that is not the whole truth.

It is acknowledged that when Harry Potter was a baby, Voldemort fired the Killing Curse at him, he survived, and all that he was left with was a scar upon his forehead. Yet another untrue fact. That spell left him with one more thing.

An _Avada Kedavra_ curse is a sickly, dark forest green. The exact same shade of Harry Potter's eyes. His eyes were not his mothers, they were a reminder. A reminder of the night he became an orphan and his life was shattered forever.

And Harry knows this. He has had the Killing Curse fired at him many times. He knows that the scar wasn't the only thing Voldemort gave him that night.

* * *

Harry Potter has faced Death, many, many times.

He faces it every time he looks in a mirror and sees the eyes, the same color as the spell that took away his happy ending.

In some ways, Harry might be the Master of Death, without completing the Hollows. After all, Harry Potter has mastered looking in a mirror without flinching at the sight of his "mother's" eyes.

* * *

A.N. - Hey guys! Its been a while since I uploaded an actual story! Anyway, I was rereading Harry Potter recently (because why not?) and realized J.K. Rowling never specified the color green that Harry's eyes were. And this plot bunny happened and it wouldn't let go until this was written. I hope you all enjoy! Oh! I own nothing except the idea, Harry Potter canon belongs to J.K. Rowling!

\- The Blueberry Blonde


	2. The Eyes of Albus Severus Potter

When James Sirius Potter was born, Harry was scared. He didn't think that he would, or could, be a good father. All his experiences and references for one came from a wrongly-convicted godfather and and a questionably abusive Uncle. But the main thing that he was scared of, was his son's eyes. He was afraid that his cursed eyes, his terrible, terrible eyes were inheritable. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to look his own son in the eye. He may have been able to look at his own, but he didn't think that he could bare to see his son cursed with them.

When James' eyes turned from their baby blue, as most kids are born with blue eyes, to their hazel brown, Harry was relieved. Harry was glad that his son had inherited Ginny's eyes. He felt the same way for his daughter, but not for his second son.

When Albus' eyes changed from their blue to their green, Harry didn't want to look at them. In fact, when Ginny first told him that they had turned green, he refused to look his son in the eyes for at least a month afterwards. Ginny was so happy Albus had his eyes, but Harry wasn't.

Finally, on a stormy day, that Harry had off from work, and Ginny had taken James into work with her, Harry gathered his Gryffindor courage, and looked. And let out a sigh of relief.

Yes, Albus had green eyes. And yes, they looked like Harry's, or rather, his mother's, but they were different. Harry was cursed with his, but Albus was gifted with his own.

Lily Evans Potter had bright, pure, emerald green eyes. And so did Albus. Albus wasn't cursed with eyes of death, but rather of life. Harry had his cursed Avada Kedavra eyes, and Albus just got his grandmother's.

No matter what anyone said, Harry didn't have Lily's eyes, Albus did.

Although, Albus was cursed for a whole other reason; his name.

A.N. - sorry, for that last bit. I just had to throw my 2 cents in. I hoped you liked it. I was struck by this idea when I was rereading my old stories. The plot bunny just wouldn't let go. Unfortunately, I don't have my original drafts of any of my stories, so all my many, many, many spelling errors that I missed can't be corrected. Just thought I should let you know. I own nothing here but my idea of eye color.

\- The Blueberry Blonde


End file.
